Between Us
by homin charm
Summary: CHAPTER 2! Ultimate Love sekuel! "Ketika aku percaya bahwa happy ever after never been exist. Welcome to unexpected married life! " This is HoMin love Yunho x Changmin x Kyuhyun. RnR pleasee
1. Chapter 1

_**Between Us**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / Kyuhyun

**Rate** : T

**Length** : _depend on reviews_

**Warn** : _enjoy_

Menikah.

_Really?_

Shim Changmin menikah? _What kind of joke_.

.

.

.

Dengan enggan lelaki itu membuka mata.

"Yunhooo…" erangnya dengan suara serak.

Yunho tidak berhenti. Dengan telak diciuminya punggung lelaki yang masih mengumpulkan kesadaran itu. Dia akan pergi ke kantor. Terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi dan membangunkan teman seranjangnya. Dia jelas tidak akan menyerah sebelum lelaki itu sadar sepenuhnya.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum lucu.

"bodoh. Mukamu jelek sekali.." rutuk lelaki itu.

"wifey.. wake up" ucap Yunho lembut.

Stelan kantornya telah tersusun rapi diatas ranjang saat Yuho keluar dari kamar mandi. Hampir setahun ini Yunho tidak perlu repot-repot memilih warna untuk pakaian formalnya. Partner-nya yang melakukannya.

"menggosongkan telur, lagi?" tanya Yunho menahan senyum.

Lelaki didepannya merengut kesal.

"ayo kemari.." Yunho menepuk pahanya.

Lelaki itu menurut. Duduk nyaman di pangkuan Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajah di sela lehernya.

"apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu pagi ini?" tanya Yunho.

Dua orbs cokelat lelaki di pangkuannya melebar sempurna. Cemooh bibir khasnya menyungging seperti biasa.

"baiklah. _I love you my Changmin_.."

Yunho sedikit kelabakan menyambut ciuman penuh semangat dari lelaki di pangkuannya. Selalu saja begini.

Setiap pagi.

_In every_ _breakfast_.

Dia akan selalu teringat..

Berapa besar cinta yang diberinya untuk lelaki egois miliknya itu.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap hampa pada pintu yang baru menutup.

Sendirian lagi. Suami pergi kerja. Tidak ada kegiatan.

Kuliahnya sedang libur. Kalaupun ingin _shopping_, dia terlalu bosan. Setiap _weekend_ Yunho selalu mengajaknya menjelajahi setiap _Mall _di kota ini. Hah, benar-benar seperti ibu rumah tangga.

.

.

.

Yunho menyetir mobil dengan semangat. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sepanjang hari ini. Bahkan sekretarisnya yang salah mengantar dokumen pun tidak dimarahi. Padahal biasanya Yunho paling murka dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

_Today is the first wedding anniversary._

Yunho bertekad dalam hati. Dia tidak boleh membuat kesalahan. Apapun itu.

Sulit untuk melukis senyum tulus Changmin. Yunho tahu betul.

Dua kali dia melihat senyum melengkung Changmin di sepanjang sejarah mereka bersama.

Satu, saat Changmin memutuskan untuk pergi karena terlalu mencintainya.

Dua, saat Changmin menerima lamarannya.

Target _anniversary t_ahun ini tidak muluk-muluk, Yunho ingin melihat senyum itu.. lagi.

Yunho menutup pintu mobil dengan tergesa. Sialnya saat menjejakkan kaki keluar, genangan air tanpa ampun menghujan pada celana kantor miliknya.

Argh, mestinya dia merutuk.

Tapi dia tidak bergeming. Hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

.

.

.

_Changmin menatap serius pada lukisan abstrak di depannya. _

_Dahinya mengerut._

_1 detik…_

_2 detik.._

"_apa seburuk itu?"_

_Sedikit terkesiap. Changmin menoleh ragu._

_Lelaki itu terlihat sebaya. Tidak lebih tinggi darinya namun memiliki wajah yang bersahabat._

"_uhm.. you're not Korean? Sorry.."_

"_Shim Changmin. Annyeong.."_

_Lelaki itu bengong sesaat, tidak lama untuk kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata._

"_Cho Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun.."_

Itulah awalnya.

Changmin menemukan dunia baru di New York.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

Persahabatan datang menghinggapinya begitu saja. Tanpa rencana.

Kyuhyun kebetulan adalah pelukis muda yang membuka galeri di seberang apartemen Changmin. Kebetulan saja bila ternyata dia adalah kakak kelas saat sekolah menengah. Changmin mungkin lupa, tapi Kyuhyun tidak.

Siapapun tahu Changmin saat itu. Populer, atletis, dan digilai banyak senior.

Seperti napas baru. Sungguh beruntung.

_Bertemu Cho Kyuhyun.._

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Buket mawar besar menyambut di balik pintu.

"_well.. what's that?"_ tanya Changmin.

"_roses.."_ Yunho menyengir.

"_for what?"_

"_nothing."_

Changmin menatap suaminya lekat-lekat.

"apa aku harus membayar untuk ini?" ucapnya sambil mencium bunga yang masih dipegang Yunho.

"_no. " _

"_are you sure?"_

Yunho pura-pura berpikir keras.

"_its okay, you can change your mind.." _ledeknya kemudian.

Changmin gemas. Yunho masih saja berdiri dengan wajah bodohnya.

Grep!

Yunho memeluknya telak.

Dia sedikit bergidik geli saat Yunho mengangkat badannya begitu saja. Menuju kamar mereka. Fantasi liar menyergap pikiran dua pria ini.

Kali ini mau permainan seperti apa?

.

.

.

Kami baik-baik saja.

Kalau kalian tanya Yunho, dia pasti akan bilang kami bahagia.

Aku tidak tahu apa arti baik-baik saja dalam berumah tangga.

Dia sangat perhatian, romantis, sabar.. apalagi ya? Intinya every _**'Mr. Right materials'**_ terletak akurat pada suamiku itu. Aku sungguh beruntung. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya aku dilahirkan sebagai seorang pahlawan negara.

_We love each other._

_We completed together._

Sejauh ini kami berhasil. Mengatasi banyak hal.

Jaejoong..

Keegoisanku..

Apalagi?

Mestinya ini adalah bagian dari _happy ever after_ milik kami.

Mestinya begitu.

Tapi..

_Cinderella never been exist! I mean the part of happy ever after.. *cough* are you kidding me?_

Aku tidak tahu kalau pernikahan akan begitu membosankan seperti ini. Menunggu Yunho pulang. Membuat sarapan yang sebenarnya lebih sering tidak bisa dimakan karena gosong atau rasa yang aneh. Lalu menyiapkan baju. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

Iya betul, aku memang mencintainya. Namun jujur saja aku merindukan kehidupan pestaku dulu. Aku ingin bebas seperti dulu. Ide menikah ini harus di evaluasi ulang sepertinya.

Apa keputusanku berkata iya di tebing _Rotterdam_ itu memang benar?

Arghh..

Sebut aku bodoh. Aku rasa aku memang bodoh.

.

.

.

"bagaimana?"

"cukup bagus kurasa"

Tirai-tirai besar tergantung indah di sudut-sudut aula sederhana. Ralat. Tadinya memang aula sederhana, namun kini telah di sulap menjadi semacam _ballroom_ pesta.

"aku akan main disini" Kyuhyun berdiri mantap di samping _standing mic_ diatas sebuah panggung kecil.

"aku tidak tahu kalau bisa bernyanyi" Changmin setengah mengejek.

Hening sesaat. Dan suara tawa mereka pecah di aula sepi.

"kau mau bertaruh?"

"…"

"datanglah malam ini. Dan kau akan menyesal.." ancam Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"we'll see.." balas Changmin.

.

.

.

Aula itu penuh dengan pekikan yang terdengar norak di telinga Changmin. Iya dia tahu kalau penyanyi barusan sangat memukau tapi.. ya sudahlah.

"tidak ada hukuman. Temani saja aku.."

Tepukan hangat itu membawanya pada sebuah _club_ di sudut kota New York.

_Tissue please._

Changmin ingin menitikkan airmata. Terlalu berlebihan mingkin. Tapi ini adalah tempat yang paling ingin dikunjungi setahun belakangan. Tidak pernah kesampaian.

Kyuhyun 'memaksanya' untuk pergi menemani minum.

Suara hentakan ini membuat telinga Changmin bergetar dengan sukacita.

_I love this town!_

Satu tahun di kota ini tidak membuat Changmin memiliki kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang. Tugas kuliah saja sungguh menyita waktu. Belum lagi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pria yang **tidak** _single_ lagi. Untung saja Yunho lembur. Sudah dua hari menginap di kantor_. It's like a golden ticket._

.

.

.

"_morning_ Changmin.."

Sapaan itu terdengar menyapu lembut ruang kesadaran Shim Changmin.

Mata itu membuka perlahan. Pasti wajah bodoh lelaki itu yang menyambutnya.

Hah? Tidak bodoh ah. Sedikit cantik malah.

Cantik? Sejak kapan?

Kumpulan kesadaran menjejali kepala Changmin. Berebut masuk ingatan normalnya.

Lelaki yang membangunkannya itu bukan orang asing.

Ya, dia kenal kok.

Yang jelas bukan Yunho. Bukan Yunho miliknya.

"aku masih mengantuk sebenarnya.."

Gesekan kulit itu terasa asing bagi Changmin. Jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat saat menyadari bahwa yang memeluknya dibawah selimut bukanlah seseorang yang seharusnya melakukan itu dengannya.

"Kyuhyun! Apa-apaan ini!"

Dihempaskannya tubuh kurus lelaki itu.

"akh! Jangan mencabut secara paksa.. sangat sakit!"

Protes itu membuat Changmin membelalakkan mata.

_What the hell is that!_

_._

_._

_._

Yunho membolak balik dokumennya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat tidak enak badan. Apa karena lembur? Entahlah.

Dia harus mengejar target. Minggu depan ada _workshop_ di Jerman. Dia harus datang.

Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Changmin seminggu?

Diregangkannya otot lengan dan bahu. Sambil memutar kursi ke kanan, Yunho menatap lurus pada frame yang ditaruh di laci. Foto Changmin yang sedang mendekap anjing mereka. _Adorable._

Sebenarnya ada sedikit kekecewaan, kemarin Changmin tidak mengeluarkan senyuman itu. padahal sudah berusaha dengan ratusan tangkai bunga. Tetap saja..

Tapi tidak apa-apa, masih banyak kesempatan. Coba terus.

"Changmin.. kau hanya milikku" gumamnya sambil mengulum senyum.

.

.

.

**Tbc?**

**Mau coba-coba bikin sekuel Ultimate Note. Gimana readers? Kalo ga suka ya nggak dilanjut sih. Sengaja masukin Kyuhyun karena kayaknya Cuma mas yang satu ini yang pas untuk bikin Changmin galau gitu.*minta digebuk* *gue HoMin***

**Jadi intinya ini tes ya. Bener-bener pyurr mau lihat reaksi readers. Silakan review yaaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Between Us**_

**Pairing** : HoMin

**Rate** : T

**Length : **2 of ?

**Warn** : _ new character_

Changmin menatap ragu pada pria di depannya.

Bagaimana cara untuk memulai..

Ah! Masa bodoh untuk rasa tidak enak hati, sudah sewajarnya bila dia ingin menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya kan? Terlebih lagi dengan apa yang sudah mengikat dirinya dan pria ini.

Changmin menarik napas singkat.

"Yunho.."

.

.

.

Yunho memejamkan matanya.

Nyaman sekali tidur di pangkuan Changmin seperti ini. Kepalanya menikmati pijatan lembut dari wifey tercinta. Tadi, seperti biasa Changmin menyambutnya dengan cibiran kesal saat membuka pintu. Dan seperti biasa pula Yunho sangat menikmati ocehan khas partnernya itu.

Yunho merasa bahagia dengan semua ini. Menikah dengan orang yang paling dicintainya, mendengar seruan-seruan kecemburuan Changmin terhadap tugasnya di kantor... Sempurna.

"Yunho.."

Panggilan lembut Changmin tidak membuatnya ingin membuka mata.

"hm.." jawaban singkat saja.

"aku, aku ingin bekerja"

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata cokelat yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila. Changmin memohon dalam mata indahnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"ada sebuah café milik temanku… aku akan membantu menguru-"

"tidak"

Penjelasan Changmin menggantung di udara.

Helaan napas kecewa.

"no baby, biar aku melakukan segalanya. Fokus pada kuliahmu saja ya"

Yunho membelai lembut pipi kiri lelaki muda didepannya.

.

.

.

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi.

_Another disappointed.._

_He would never ever let me go alone!_

"tapi Yunho, aku sangat bosan dirumah.. aku hanya ingin mengisi waktu untuk-"

"_I'm sorry_. Setelah aku pulang dari Jerman kita akan libur, okay?"

"bukan itu maksudku a-aku.."

Wajah Yunho mengitariku seperti biasa. Tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya..

Arghhh!

.

.

.

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya.

Kubawa dia dalam pelukanku. Aku sangat jahat padanya, sudah berapa malam aku meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku ini sungguh tidak peka. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat kesepian.

"nanti pilih saja mau pergi kemana. Sekarang tidurlah" bisikku lembut.

Dia melepaskan pelukan pertama kali, kemudian mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kami yang hangat. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu. Pasti dia sedang kesal. Tanpa disuruh aku mulai mendekapnya.

"tidur yang nyenyak baby"

Aku mencium singkat punggungnya. Dia tertidur dengan memunggungiku.

Changmin-a_.. I love you_.

Saat kantukku hampir memenangkan kedua mataku,

Deg.

Tanganku merasakan degupan membuai menggenggam tanganku dan membawanya ke jantung miliknya.

Kini, aku mencium tengkuknya.

.

.

.

Yunho pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan saat aku belum terjaga.

Satu tangkai mawar terbaring begitu saja di sebelah bantalku. Dan jangan lupakan _waffle_ serta secangkir kopi di meja dapur kecil milik kami.

_**I'll be back soon.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**-Your Prince Charming-**_

Memo itu membawa tawa pertamaku pagi ini. Aku hampir saja lupa kalau telah menikahi orang yang norak. Prince Charming? Sudah gila dia.

Pipiku terasa hangat.

Arghhh, aku sama noraknya dengan dia!

Koran pagi ini tidak membuat berita yang menarik. Kebakaran.. korupsi..

Suara bel depan membuatku beranjak dari sarapanku.

"Changmin.."

Buru-buru menutup pintu.

Gila!

Aku kalah cepat. Orang itu masuk begitu saja ke rumahku.

"pergi dari sini Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tanpa gentar.

Merasa tidak perlu mengeluarkan rasa takut dari bidikan tajam pandangan pria tinggi yang menahan amarah yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untuknya.

"pergi dari sini Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tidak beranjak kemana-mana. Berdiri diam tepat di depan Changmin.

"begitu saja?"

"…."

"kau merasuki berkali-kali malam itu, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja di hotel, dan kini meneriakiku?"

Changmin terpana. Kalau saja ada Yunho saat ini, pastilah dia akan mati di tempat.

"apa maumu? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Pergilah" Changmin berusaha menahan emosinya.

Kyuhyun melirik asal ke samping, dan..

"apa karena itu?"

Changmin mencelos. Matanya mau tidak mau mengikuti ujung telunjuk laki-laki yang ingin diusirnya dari tadi.

_Gotcha! That's wedding photo_.

"_you've been marry with him. So you scared.." _

"I'm not!" Changmin meninggikan suaranya.

"_You cheat! Face it Changmin! You know if he knows-"_ Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Pupil mata Changmin melebar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Menang.

Changmin tidak berkata apapun saat Kyuhyun melewatinya. Berjalan angkuh ke dalam _living room_ miliknya. Lalu membiarkan laki-laki itu melihat-lihat kumpulan foto Polaroid di kaca batas ruangan. Ada belasan foto dia dan Yunho saat bulan madu di Yunani.

"kelihatannya dia sangat mencintaimu"

"…."

"kalaupun dia tahu tentang kita, aku rasa dia tidak peduli" cerocos Kyuhyun.

"langsung saja, apa tujuanmu?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"lindungi aku Changmin.." ucapnya lirih.

Changmin mengrenyitkan dahi.

.

.

.

Tinggal tiga hari lagi maka _workshop_ ini berakhir.

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

Hotel yang dia tempati berkonsep Mediterania. Sangat apik. Changmin pasti suka yang seperti ini.

Changmin..

Yunho meraih telepon. Sambil berbaring nyaman dia ingin segera mendengar suara orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan itu sangat menuntut dan jujur saja sangatlah mengganggu. Yunho bangkit kesal. Siapa pun orang dibalik pintu sepertinya perlu dikasih pelajaran sopan santun. Hotel macam apa ini?!

Klek!

Yunho terperanjat.

Seseorang menghambur masuk. Ralat. Seseorang menubruk dadanya begitu saja hingga dirinya terdorong ke dalam.

Belum apa-apa dan..

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup kasar karena ditendang dengan kaki orang asing itu.

"WHO ARE YOUU?!" bentak Yunho.

Orang di hadapannya terengah. Memakai jaket lusuh yang tampak kebesaran dan topi jelek yang menutupi setengah mukanya.

Tukang ledeng! Yunho menebak asal.

Beberapa detik berjalan dan topi itu dibuka.

Yunho melebarkan matanya.

Topi jelek itu menyembunyikan untaian panjang kelam.

Bukan tukang ledeng.

Yunho ingin menggosok kedua matanya.

Apa dia salah lihat?

Berdiri di hadapannya, seorang gadis muda yang gemetar.

"_sir, take me. Please.." _ucapnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Yunho terpaku di tempat.

.

.

.

Yunho mengembalikan gagang telepon hotel kembali ke tempatnya. Sekilas diliriknya gadis asing yang duduk diam di sudut ruangan. Jemarinya mengetuk meja tidak sabar. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"_I'll call police.."_ ucapnya kemudian.

Gadis itu reflek menatap Yunho. Ada bayangan kecemasan di matanya. Yunho bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan ini.

Bruk!

" _please.. don't "_

Gadis itu mengiba menatap Yunho. Tidak peduli dengan posisinya yang berlutut di lantai.

Yunho menghela napasnya tidak sabar. Masalah macam apa ini?!

"_Then, explain. Who are you?" _

Gadis itu meneguk ludah perlahan.

"I'm Jeshi. 16 years old from South Korea.." jelasnya perlahan.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"aku orang Korea. Kau mengerti yang aku bicarakan?"

Gadis itu nampak terhenyak. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk memahami perkataan Yunho atau bisa jadi tergugup oleh nada bicara Yunho. Perlahan, gadis itu mengangguk.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Makin lama intonasi Yunho berubah layaknya polisi yang menginterogasi.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mendengar jawaban dari bibir gadis itu. tubuhnya masih saja gemetar. Yunho bahkan sempat bertanya dalam hatinya, apa yang dialami gadis ini?

Yunho sedikit geram, gadis itu telah menelan ludah berkali-kali namun tidak bersuara. Apa dia berbohong dengan mengaku-aku sebagai orang Korea. Jangan-jangan gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho ucapkan. Baru saja Yunho ingin membuka suara..

"aku dijual dan kabur.." jelas gadis itu singkat.

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dingin di belakangnya. Matanya sedikit melebar mendengar penjelasan barusan. ada rasa tidak percaya. Hal yang seperti itu? Masa iya terjadi di depannya.

" _don't lie. I can call police now.."_ ancam Yunho.

"_no!_ tidak, tidak tuan. Mereka akan menemukanku"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan keras lagi di pintunya.

Astaga! Hotel macam apa ini?! Yunho memaki dalam hati. Diliriknya gadis itu meringkuk memegangi lutut.

Yunho membuka pintu dengan kekesalan yang kali ini tidak bisa ditawar.

"oh, Yunho!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lucu sekali. Yoochun berdiri congkak dihadapannya. _Drama macam apa ini?!_

"kembalikan milikku"

Orang-orang Yoochun. Ralat. Dua pria berbadan tegap yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Yoochun menerobos masuk.

"apa-apaan ini Yoochun!"

Yunho menoleh ke belakang dan ya.. gadis asing itu ditarik paksa oleh dua pria tadi.

Gadis muda.. dijual.. Yoochun..

Ah! Yunho mengerti.

"sungguh kebetulan yang keterlaluan. Waktu berjalan cepat di Korea, kita tidak pernah bertemu. Dan ini.. Jerman!" Yoohun selalu saja menempelkan gaya memuakkan keahliannya. Waktu bahkan tidak merubah apapun pada diri lelaki flamboyan itu.

Yunho hampir mual.

Matanya bertubrukan pada iris hitam legam milik gadis yang tengah dicengkeram kuat oleh dua suruhan Yoochun. Mata itu putus asa.

"Yunho.. " panggilan Yoochun menyadarkan Yunho. Dia tertangkap basah. Yoochun menyadari pandangannya barusan.

"belum terlambat bila kau ingin memilikinya." Seringai Yoochun.

Yunho menatap tajam.

"sudahlah_.. it's business! You want her? Just pay ,Boss.."_ tawa Yoochun menggelegar.

Sungguh Yunho ingin meninju hidung pria gila di hadapannya. Sejak lama dia tahu Yoochun adalah germo sialan. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihat langsung kegilaan itu. Gadis ini hanya 16 tahun dan orang tolol pun jelas dapat melihat radiasi ketakutan di tubuhnya. Ini perdagangan manusia!

"kau gila!"

Yoochun mendecih.

"_Okay, bye_ Yunho.. ada pelanggan yang menunggu di bawah. Gadis ini harus cepat diantar.."

Yoochun berjalan penuh kemenangan di lorong yang senyap. Tidak peduli dengan linangan airmata seseorang yang dipaksa berjalan dibelakangnya. Kasihan.

Yunho mematung melihat langkah-langkah yang kian menjauh dari kamarnya. Makin senyap. Siulan Yoochun terdengar kian jauh. Beberapa langkah lagi Yoochun, gadis itu, dan dua pengawal bodoh itu akan memasuki lift.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka.

Ada yang mengganggu benak Yunho.

Dan kalimat itu meluncur..

"tunggu Yoochun!" jerit Yunho.

.

.

.

Changmin duduk diam di lingkaran lukisan yang memerangkapnya.

Ini adalah galeri tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

Kyuhyun berkutat pada warna-warna yang merubah kehampaan kanvas. Tidak peduli bahkan saat Changmin mengawasinya. Apa yang dituangkannya hanya dia saja yang mengetahui. Setiap gores. Setiap cerita dibaliknya.

Changmin berpikir dalam keheningan yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Entah mengapa.

Berbagi udara dengan Kyuhyun yang dibencinya. Tapi dalam otaknya dia berat untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak membenci Kyuhyun sama sekali, sebenarnya.

Kekesalan itu justru tertuju pada dirinya. Mabuk bersama seseorang lalu tidur bersama.. sejak kapan itu menjadi masalah besar baginya?

Changmin pernah mengalaminya belasan kali barangkali, atau malah puluhan kali. Memang sih itu terjadi jauh sebelum bertemu Yunho. Dan tentu saja wajar bila dia merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu tinggi pada partnernya.

Tapi, ketakutan itu.. rasa bersalah itu.. ternyata tidak cukup besar.

Changmin pun heran.

Kenapa dia begini?

Jung Yunho.

Yunho miliknya.

Bahkan Yunho tidak membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"akh!" desahan Changmin meluncur.

Gigitan kecil pada bibirnya membuatnya kembali pada galeri hening tempatnya berada. Sepertinya tadi lamunan sempat menculiknya sejenak. Tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyuhyun meninggalkan kanvasnya dan berdiri menunduk sejajar dengan tempat Changmin duduk di kursi.

Kyuhyun mengerling nakal. Mencuri ciuman Changmin ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Dan Changmin sepertinya lupa membawa kewarasannya kembali pada kenyataan.

"eungghhh.." giliran Kyuhyun mendesah.

Changmin melumat bibir pria yang menggodanya tadi.

Jilatan dan gigitan yang memburu.

Entah ini hasrat palsu atau bentuk ketidakpedulian.

Entahlah.

_He just Shim Changmin_.

.

.

.

"tuan.."

"Yunho saja"

"Yunho.. bagaimana aku harus membayar?"

Yunho mengeruk uangnya untuk membayar Yoochun demi gadis yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui asal usulnya. Ditatapnya gadis yang duduk pas dihadapannya.

Jeshi tidak memakai baju tukang ledeng jelek seperti kemarin. Setelah 'dibeli' Yunho, dia memakai baju layak seperti orang normal. Petugas hotel membelikan baju yang pantas atas suruhan Yunho.

Mereka diam beberapa saat.

Yunho mengamati gadis ini dengan seksama. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat gadis itu dengan normal. Kemarin jalan pertemuannya dengan gadis ini sangat telenovela sekali. Gadis yang kabur ke kamarnya lalu digrebek germo yang membuntuti setelah melihat CCTV.. _astaga._

Kemeja itu terpasang pas di tubuh kurus gadis yang kini terlihat lebih segar. Wajahnya oval dan terlihat tirus di dagunya. Rambut gadis itu panjang terurai dan ternyata tidak lusuh setelah dikeramas dengan layak. Terlihat lembut malah. Entah karena _shampoo_ atau karena efek cahaya matahari yang hampir tenggelam di balkon. Gadis itu ternyata memiliki mata besar yang dibingkai dengan dua lipatan tegas pada kelopaknya. Alisnya tersusun rapi. Jika menatapnya seperti ini, pastilah banyak orang yang akan merasa terperangkap dan tidak ingin keluar dari bingkai bola matanya yang kelam seperti pekatnya malam yang tidak memiliki bintang .

Gadis ini cantik.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayar kebaikanmu, Yunho?"

Suara gadis itu terdengar tegas. Untuk remaja seusianya, dia terlihat sangat matang. Yunho tidak tahu apa saja yang mungkin telah terjadi pada kehidupan gadis ini. Mungkin dia telah terhisap oleh daya magis gadis asing ini.

Jangankan menjawab..

Yunho bahkan tidak sempat berpikir apa pun.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

_**Are you hate me guys? Author udah siap-siap sih dengan beragam comment setelah chapter ini keluar. Yang jelas, author berusaha membuat sesuatu yang beda. Yah pastilah ada yang setuju, ada juga yang nggak.. tapi semoga readers bisa menikmati jalan cerita dari fiksi karangan kepala author yang agak menyimpang ini yaa. Maaf banget kalau ada yang merasa kecewa. I really need review! Ntah ini bakalan dilanjutin atau gimana.. itu tergantung comments kalian.**_

_**Dan author cuman mau ngingetin kalau fanfic ini adalah sekuel dari Ultimate Love. Jadi, silakan mampir kalau mau tahu gimana awal mula hubungan HoMin. ^^**_

_**p.s : thanks for reviews in chapter 1**_


End file.
